Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Fruits Basket
by shoesofgold
Summary: What happens when Colonel Roy Mustang gets a letter from Albus Dumbledore? Contains characters from Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, and Fruits Basket.
1. Chapter 1: The Owl

(Note from the author: This is a fan-fiction containing characters and settings from Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, and Full Metal Alchemist. Fair warning: this is an extremely crazy story from an extremely crazy and slightly unstable person. I do not own any of the characters.)

Chapter 1: The Owl 

Colonel Roy Mustang sat nervously in his office, his head resting on his arms, staring fixedly at the phone. He was expecting a very important phone call- one that, if he was not mistaken, would cause a major advance in their research. But he had been waiting three weeks, and the call had not come.

The Colonel stood up suddenly and began to pace the floor, his brow furrowed in concentration. What is something had gone wrong? How could he ever explain to his superiors that after months of work and assurances that they were inches away from the scientific discovery of the century, he had failed to obtain the much-desired information on the fabled Philosopher's stone? _We can't afford to lose this._

Suddenly, his mind was racing. Why was it taking so long for a reply? He was sure he had left the number to call…he had covered every detail. Perhaps he had sent a messenger instead? Had something happened to him? The Colonel could almost hear his promotion slipping away.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the window. In his flustered state, Mustang had already opened the window when he realized that he was on a top floor, and the thought of someone waiting outside for him was absurd. Before he could think about this, however, he was knocked to the ground by a large tawny owl, who dropped something on his desk before perching atop a chair and fixing him with it's wide-eyed gaze. The Colonel hesitated, and then rose to his feet. Glancing uneasily at the feathered visitor, he turned his attention to the desk, and whatever the owl had left there. It was a letter, addressed to him.

Colonel mustang had seen some strange things in his life. He was a state alchemist, after all! But this was a little too much- since when do owls deliver mail to military officers? It had to be a joke. Yes, that was it, just a ridiculous prank one of his inferiors had no doubt found amusing. Laughing now, he opened the letter.

_To Colonel Roy Mustang:_

_I have received your correspondence and will confirm that I did indeed work with Mr. Nicholas Flamel in the creation of the Philosopher's stone. I am afraid that Nicholas, a dear friend of mine, passed away five years ago. However, I would be happy to receive you at a convenient time, and discuss any matters of great importance. I can be reached at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I serve as Headmaster. _

_I am, Most Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

And with that, Colonel Mustang glanced once more at the owl, looked back at the letter, and promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hog's Head

**Chapter 2: The Hog's Head**

It was a rainy summer evening as Albus Dumbledore strolled across the grounds, whistling to himself. It appeared that he was taking an evening stroll to clear his head, as he often did, usually stopping to see the gamekeeper, Rubbeus Hagrid. However, tonight was different. It was very late, and instead of heading for Hagrid's small cabin by the edge of the forest, Dumbledore was heading for the school entrance. As he reached the gates, he paused, and turned to face the school, apparently deep in thought. Finally, he turned back, and headed for Hogsmeade village.

It was late, and the Village was almost deserted. Dumbledore walked quickly through the darkened soggy streets, and stopped at the door to a small pub. The sign above the door read "The Hog's Head". It appeared to be closed, but after a few minutes, a lock turned and the door opened.

A tall thin man with a long silver beard appeared at the door and ushered Dumbledore silently inside, leading him to a small dusty table in a shadowy corner. Two people were already sitting at the table: a tall young man with black hair, wearing some kind of military uniform, and a similarly dressed woman with short blond hair. The man stood as Dumbledore approached.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said, holding out his hand. "Colonel Roy Mustang…and this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Thank you for coming."

Dumbledore shook his hand and sat down. "No problem whatsoever. I was most fascinated by your unexpected correspondence." Mustang opened his mouth as if to speak, then hesitated, glancing uneasily at the bartender. Dumbledore smiled, following his gaze. "We are quite safe", he said, and the Colonel sat down and turned his focus back to the man across from him. "Before we begin," Dumbledore continued, "I must tell you, I cannot give you the Philosopher's stone. The last known stone in existence was destroyed not long ago in the interest of safety, and it's creator died soon after."

"Nicholas Flamel," replied the Colonel, staring intently at Dumbledore. "You worked with him."

"Yes, I did." Here Dumbledore paused, and looked out the window as if he had seen something there. "However… I can not tell you how to create the stone."

"Why not, sir? I…"

Dumbledore raised his hand again, causing Colonel Mustang to fall silent. "I cannot tell you how to create the stone," he repeated, "it is too costly, and to dangerous. I would be doing you and many others a disservice if I divulged that information."

Roy Mustang frowned. Dumbledore must have sensed his disappointment, because he stood, and placed a hand on Mustang's shoulder. "I understand that you are upset. But the Philosophers Stone is not the answer to your problems. I strongly suggest that you end all attempts to procure it." He paused. "You are, of course welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Colonel Mustang took a deep breath, stood, and held out his hand again. "Thank you, Professor. As a State Alchemist, your world is of much interest to me. I would appreciate the opportunity to explore it further."

Dumbledore took his hand, and smiled. "It is my pleasure Colonel… Lieutenant. If there is anything that you need, do not hesitate to contact me." Dumbledore released his hand, nodded and turned to leave.

Colonel Mustang hesitated for a moment. He appeared to be making his mind up about something. Then, just as Dumbledore reached the door, he looked up. "Professor?"

Dumbledore turned, still smiling. "Yes?"

"There is something you can do for me. Would it be at all possible for a State Alchemist to…ah…stay for a while at the castle? He's young, and would fit in easily among the students. It would be much easier for us to obtain information if one of our own could get an insider's view, and prepare a report for our records."

Dumbledore gazed at Mustang for a moment, his expression unreadable. "Very well. Mr. Elric may stay at the castle, but as a student, not a State Alchemist. I would rather not have the students distracted."

"Of course"

"Good. We can meet tomorrow to make the arrangements. In the meantime, I must return to my school." And with another small nod, Dumbledore turned, opened the door, and left.

Roy Mustang smiled. Perhaps hope was not lost after all. "Come on, Lieutenant. We'll need to find rooms for the night." He turned to the Lieutenant, and found that she was staring fixedly at the door through which Professor Dumbledore had just left. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Colonel…" she began, confusion in her voice.

"Yes?" replied the Colonel, slightly annoyed by her strange behavior.

"How did he know about Ed?"

Mustang's eyes widened. _'Mr. Elric'. _He rushed forward and flung open the door. "Professor Dumbledore!" he called to the night, but there was nobody there. After searching the dimly lighted street for a few seconds, he turned and saw that the bartender was watching him, frozen halfway through cleaning a dusty glass with an even dustier rag. Their eyes met for a moment, and the bartender looked away. Mustang looked over to the Lieutenant. "Come on, it's late." And without another word, the two of them stepped out into the darkness.


End file.
